This application is being submitted to PA-18-591 in accordance with NOT-OD-19-087 ABSTRACT: Diverse respiratory diseases, especially pulmonary hypertension (PH), persist as major causes of morbidity and mortality in newborns, infants and children with Down syndrome (DS). Respiratory co-morbidities are strongly associated with DS, including recurrent respiratory infections, asthma, sleep disordered breathing, abnormal airway structure, chronic aspiration, and PH. Other factors contributing to respiratory system disease in DS include immune dysfunction, hypotonia, developmental delays, craniofacial abnormalities and congenital heart disease. Current limitations in our understanding of cardiopulmonary disease in DS subjects include the lack of interdisciplinary collaborations in research, a strong need to establish links between basic biology, translational research and clinical care and the need to develop well-trained young investigators to enrich the field. As highlighted in this RFA for supplemental funding for DS-related research (NOT-OD-19-087), we are requesting supplemental funding to develop a novel and rigorous interdisciplinary training program focused on developing the careers of basic and physician-scientists who are committed to academic careers that will focus on cardiopulmonary disorders related to DS. This application requests resources to establish a unique two-year post-doctoral collaborative and interdisciplinary research training program in DS-associated cardiopulmonary disease across the University of Colorado Denver Anschutz Medical School campus. This application proposes to develop an impactful and highly interactive program that will train the next generation of scientists with diverse training backgrounds to enhance our understanding of basic biology, disease mechanisms and potential clinical care strategies to improve short- and long-term outcomes of DS subjects with lung disease. This program will leverage outstanding and well-established programs on both UCD and UCB campuses, which currently include a long-standing NHLBI T32 program entitled ?Academic Training in Pediatric Pulmonary Diseases? (HL07670); the Linda Crnic Institute for Down Syndrome; the Anna and John J. Sie Center for Down Syndrome at the Children?s Hospital Colorado (CHCO) and outstanding clinical care and physician training programs in related disciplines at CHCO and basic scientists from throughout the UCD campus. The overall goal of the program is to increase the number of highly trained basic and physician-scientists who can successfully develop sustainable careers in academic medicine. Under teams of talented co-mentors, the program will establish unique programs that will enable young investigators to develop long-lasting skills and to perform high level laboratory and/or clinical- translational research, which will ultimately improve our understanding of the pathobiology and treatment of lung diseases associated with DS.